The Unknown Alliance
by Leon Locheart 444
Summary: A mysterious man with some old ties to Roxas runs into Sora and friends on his quest to undo Organization and their unknown plans. This story ties in with scenes from the actual game Kingdom Hearts II as well as creates new scenes. For the most part thi
1. Chapter 1

**~The Unknown Alliance~**

Description

A mysterious man with some old ties to Roxas runs into Sora and friends on his quest to undo Organization and their unknown plans. This story ties in with scenes from the actual game Kingdom Hearts II as well as creates new scenes. For the most part this story is centered on that of the mysterious man.

Chapter 1

First Encounter

A man stepped into the digital world of twilight town. He was about 6 feet in height, slim but fit by all means, white skin, and brown hair. He wore faded blue jeans, a black pair of tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt. He carried a sword on his left side, a pistol on his right, and around his neck he wore a silver necklace with a circled pentagram in it. His sword was made out of silver, a long straight blade with a curved end, and an engraved line that led to what looks like a throwing star. On the throwing star there was a blood red crystal branded right in the middle. His 45 caliper pistol was completely customized to shoot magic instead of bullets. On the side of the barrel the words _never give up_ where engraved in cursive.

"Damn, that was some code to crack in order to get here, but at least I made it with him noticing anything" said the man as he started walking around twilight town.

The man started to scout the area looking for something, but with every glance he noticed that almost everything around him seemed real. It was a perfect replica of the town that he was just in.

"I have to hand it to you; you really know how to whip up one hell of a town, but enough admiring, time to get to business"

The man then proceeded in taking out a photo of a boy with spiky blond haired and a four pronged necklace.

"Humph, I wonder where I'll find you…Roxas."

The man walked around the town asking the people there if they have seen the boy in the picture, or more specifically Roxas. Apparently a lot of the people did, but had the same reaction towards him, they all called him a theft… but the conversations with them struck him as a bit odd.

"Hay you; by any chance do you know this person?" said the man pointing at his picture

"Ya, that's that no a count, good for nothing Roxas whom took my _____" said the lady at the shop.

The man, looking puzzled by what the lady had just said, asked "Took your what?"

"My _____" replied the lady.

"O-okay, I'll just mark you down as useless" said the man walking away from the shop.

The man, now getting annoyed about the loss of something all around town, noticed a whole in a wall that lead to what he could see was a forest.

"Interesting… Let's see where it'll lead me, it not like sticking around here is getting me any closer to Roxas anyway"

The man casually walked into the dark forest although something there struck him as odd.

"Geezs, this is like a perfect place to get jumped"

Being a bit cautious, the man pulled out his gun, for guns work fairly well against the unknown. It was then that he noticed a change in atmosphere around him as if something was qued. In an instant he aimed his gun behind him while shouting "Fira!" and pulled the trigger. It sent a blazing ball of fire at a dusk completely obliterating it in one blow.

"Where are the rest of you fuckers hiding, I'll take you all on!" taunted the man.

As expected all the nobodies appeared but to no avail, the man had readied a move just for them. He had put his gun away and held on to his sword with two hands. Powering up for a devastating attack, he went into what looked like a baseball stance with the wind circulating around him in a vortex.

"Take this!" shouted the man. With a smirk of excitement on his face he swung his sword causing the throwing star to fly off. The star shoot all around in the vortex cutting many foes while the sweep of the blade sliced everything in its path clean in half. The star then returned to its place on the sword as if manipulated. All the nobodies were vanquished and with that the man put the sword back on his side.

"Hells ya, that's why I'm still number one!" he said with a fist pump. He thought about the reason these nobodies would attack him for a while before it dawned on him.

"I see" he pulled out the photo again. "They are also after him, except everything in this world is merely considered data to them and so they can not distinguish the difference between the real one and these things… Geezs Ansem you really are trying your best to hide him aren't ya. Oh well" the man said as he started to walk out of the forest.

He came up to what looked like an abandoned mansion. "Nice place… needs a little renovation though" then he looked at the gate. "Holly shit! Is that a big enough lock what are they trying to keep out... what the hell does the key look like anyway".

The man continued to analyze the place when he heard footsteps running towards him. He quickly cloaked himself behind the pine tree and watched to see who was coming. There was a nobody wising his way to the gate of the abandoned mansion and in pursuit was none other then Roxas. Seeing Roxas made the man pull out his photo again, he looked at the both of them and drew his conclusion. "Yup that's Roxas all right… but something seems different with him."

The man continued to watch Roxas try to fight the nobodies and then he noticed that his fighting style had completely changed from what he had originally had known it to be. "Geezs man you're embarrassing me now, summon that god forsaken key blade already. You'll never get a clean hit with that pathetic weapon."

The man continued to watch and then to his excitement, Roxas finally summoned his key blade and destroyed the nobody. The nobody the dropped a ton of photos, the man happy to see the person whom he was looking for uncloaked himself and ran towards Roxas.

"Roxas my man, how's it been!" the man shouted behind Roxas causing him to jump.

Roxas turned around to see the man.

"Man I had one hell of a time finding you, you really know how to lie low." The man said patting Roxas on the shoulder.

Roxas looked at the man and then asked "Who are you?"

The man, shocked by his response, replied "Ouch, you're breaking my heart man, you know my name. I had to your number one nuisance after you left the Organization."

Roxas just looked at him puzzled

"Locheart is my name, I can't believe you forgot, but man, your sure got lazy on me, you never used to fight like the way you just did, that was pathetic… oh, wait a sec, I see what happened, you were just toying with that week thing right?" asked Locheart.

"What are you talking about, what was that thing, what was the key blade, I don't know anything that is going on here right now." replied Roxas. It seemed that he had nothing but questions for Locheart.

Locheart just looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "What's the matter Roxas; did you get hit in the head or something?"

"Well anyway, there are a few more things I need to do before fully brushing you up on past events. Seriously though, you've become the man of the year, you totally have the whole Organization looking for you again… I wonder who they'll send to get ya?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Roxas but Locheart just waved at him with a smile on his face a disappeared in what looked like a bunch of digital numbers.

Roxas, as confused as ever, looked back at the ground and took the pictures. In his head, he knew something was up, but it was too much for him to comprehend at this point so he just went back to Pence, Hayner, and Olette.

_What does this Locheart have to do with Roxas, what is his plan for him, who's all after Roxas anyway? Find all this out in the next chapter of The Unknown Alliance._


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Unknown Alliance~**

Description

A mysterious man with some old ties to Roxas runs into Sora and friends on his quest to undo Organization and their unknown plans. This story ties in with scenes from the actual game Kingdom Hearts II as well as creates new scenes. For the most part this story is centered on that of the mysterious man.

Chapter 1

First Encounter

A man stepped into the digital world of twilight town. He was about 6 feet in height, slim but fit by all means, white skin, 18 years old and brown hair. He wore faded blue jeans, a black pair of tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt. He carried a sword on his left side, a pistol on his right, and around his neck he wore a silver necklace with a circled pentagram in it. His sword was made out of silver, a long straight blade with a curved end, and an engraved line that led to what looks like a throwing star. On the throwing star there was a blood red crystal branded right in the middle. His 45 caliper pistol was completely customized to shoot magic instead of bullets. On the side of the barrel the words _never give up_ where engraved in cursive.

"Damn, that was some code to crack in order to get here, but at least I made it with him noticing anything" said the man as he started walking around twilight town.

The man started to scout the area looking for something, but with every glance he noticed that almost everything around him seemed real. It was a perfect replica of the town that he was just in.

"I have to hand it to you; you really know how to whip up one hell of a town, but enough admiring, time to get to business"

The man then proceeded in taking out a photo of a boy with spiky blond haired and a four pronged necklace.

"Humph, I wonder where I'll find you…Roxas."

The man walked around the town asking the people there if they have seen the boy in the picture, or more specifically Roxas. Apparently a lot of the people did, but had the same reaction towards him, they all called him a theft… but the conversations with them struck him as a bit odd.

"Hay you; by any chance do you know this person?" said the man pointing at his picture

"Ya, that's that no a count, good for nothing Roxas whom took my _____" said the lady at the shop.

The man, looking puzzled by what the lady had just said, asked "Took your what?"

"My _____" replied the lady.

"O-okay, I'll just mark you down as useless" said the man walking away from the shop.

The man, now getting annoyed about the loss of something all around town, noticed a whole in a wall that lead to what he could see was a forest.

"Interesting… Let's see where it'll lead me, it not like sticking around here is getting me any closer to Roxas anyway"

The man casually walked into the dark forest although something there struck him as odd.

"Geezs, this is like a perfect place to get jumped"

Being a bit cautious, the man pulled out his gun, for guns work fairly well against the unknown. It was then that he noticed a change in atmosphere around him as if something was qued. In an instant he aimed his gun behind him while shouting "Fira!" and pulled the trigger. It sent a blazing ball of fire at a dusk completely obliterating it in one blow.

"Where are the rest of you fuckers hiding, I'll take you all on!" taunted the man.

As expected all the nobodies appeared but to no avail, the man had readied a move just for them. He had put his gun away and held on to his sword with two hands. Powering up for a devastating attack, he went into what looked like a baseball stance with the wind circulating around him in a vortex.

"Take this!" shouted the man. With a smirk of excitement on his face he swung his sword causing the throwing star to fly off. The star shoot all around in the vortex cutting many foes while the sweep of the blade sliced everything in its path clean in half. The star then returned to its place on the sword as if manipulated. All the nobodies were vanquished and with that the man put the sword back on his side.

"Hells ya, that's why I'm still number one!" he said with a fist pump. He thought about the reason these nobodies would attack him for a while before it dawned on him.

"I see" he pulled out the photo again. "They are also after him, except everything in this world is merely considered data to them and so they can not distinguish the difference between the real one and these things… Geezs Ansem you really are trying your best to hide him aren't ya. Oh well" the man said as he started to walk out of the forest.

He came up to what looked like an abandoned mansion. "Nice place… needs a little renovation though" then he looked at the gate. "Holly shit! Is that a big enough lock what are they trying to keep out... what the hell does the key look like anyway".

The man continued to analyze the place when he heard footsteps running towards him. He quickly cloaked himself behind the pine tree and watched to see who was coming. There was a nobody wising his way to the gate of the abandoned mansion and in pursuit was none other then Roxas. Seeing Roxas made the man pull out his photo again, he looked at the both of them and drew his conclusion. "Yup that's Roxas all right… but something seems different with him."

The man continued to watch Roxas try to fight the nobodies and then he noticed that his fighting style had completely changed from what he had originally had known it to be. "Geezs man you're embarrassing me now, summon that god forsaken key blade already. You'll never get a clean hit with that pathetic weapon."

The man continued to watch and then to his excitement, Roxas finally summoned his key blade and destroyed the nobody. The nobody the dropped a ton of photos, the man happy to see the person whom he was looking for uncloaked himself and ran towards Roxas.

"Roxas my man, how's it been!" the man shouted behind Roxas causing him to jump.

Roxas turned around to see the man.

"Man I had one hell of a time finding you, you really know how to lie low." The man said patting Roxas on the shoulder.

Roxas looked at the man and then asked "Who are you?"

The man, shocked by his response, replied "Ouch, you're breaking my heart man, you know my name. I had to your number one nuisance after you left the Organization."

Roxas just looked at him puzzled

"Locheart is my name, I can't believe you forgot, but man, your sure got lazy on me, you never used to fight like the way you just did, that was pathetic… oh, wait a sec, I see what happened, you were just toying with that week thing right?" asked Locheart.

"What are you talking about, what was that thing, what was the key blade, I don't know anything that is going on here right now." replied Roxas. It seemed that he had nothing but questions for Locheart.

Locheart just looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "What's the matter Roxas; did you get hit in the head or something?"

"Well anyway, there are a few more things I need to do before fully brushing you up on past events. Seriously though, you've become the man of the year, you totally have the whole Organization looking for you again… I wonder who they'll send to get ya?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Roxas but Locheart just waved at him with a smile on his face a disappeared in what looked like a bunch of digital numbers.

Roxas, as confused as ever, looked back at the ground and took the pictures. In his head, he knew something was up, but it was too much for him to comprehend at this point so he just went back to Pence, Hayner, and Olette.

Chapter 2

Memory Fragment

Back in the real world, Locheart was sitting down in an abandoned tunnel with his left fist against his face reviewing over situation that he had just witnessed.

"Could he have forgotten everything that he was trying to accomplish…? It does seem like he doesn't recognize me… or he keyblade for that matter."

He stayed there thinking about it when two faint feminine voices grew louder. Locheart, whom was deep in thought, seemed oblivious to their presents. It was then that he heard the voices say his name in an annoyed tone.

"Locheart!" said one of the girls with an annoyed look upon hear face.

Locheart, snapping out of his trance, looked up to see the two girls. The one with the annoyed look upon her face was about 5 feet in height, skinny, 18 years old and had white skin. She had short black hair that curved outwards, wore a short dark blue dress and an open black light sweater over that, and black socks and shoes. On her right side, she bore a short sword that had the words _never forget_ engraved in cursive on the blade. The other girl was also about 5 feet in height, white skin, 18 years old and skinny. She had long straight silver hair, wore a dark purple skirt, a white sweater, long white socks and white shoes. On her back, she bore a sharp, flat bow and arrow with no string on it. The side of the bow had the words _never let down_ engraved in cursive on it. The two girls also had silver circled pentagram necklaces that matched Locheart's.

Glancing over at the black haired girl Locheart asked "Oh, I'm sorry… did you want something Ali?" said Locheart.

"What do you mean something, you run off into that digital world without telling us that you where leaving, and then you never come back!" said Ali getting ready to swing at him when the silver haired girls stops her and try's to cool her down.

"Now now Ali, I'm sure that he has his reasons" said the silver hair girl as she set Isabel's arms back to her side.

Ali settles down and says "I suppose your right Ami"

The two girls nod in agreement making Locheart sigh in relief but only for a moment for then they both looked at him with stern faces and hands on their hips "So let's hear it"

Locheart, feeling a bit nervous, looks at them and says "Geezs, your making me feel like a little kid."

"Shut up!" said the two girls.

"All right all right, I'll tell you. It's because Ansem would have caught us if we all went together. I only could manage to hack up a program strong enough to conceal one person away from his surveillance. The reason I didn't tell you two was because I was a bit anxious to see Roxas again"

The girls look at him with a strange look and say "Really?"

"Of course, what do you take me for" said Locheart

With those words, as if magic, the two girls change from being angry to smiling in a second.

Ami then looked at Locheart with a concerned expression on her face and asked "So, what happened in their?"

Locheart looked down at the ground; he knew that he couldn't say "nothing", they known him long enough to tell when something was bugging him. He sighed and said "I think that something happened to Roxas, it seemed as if he had amnesia or something."

Ali, in shock looked at him and said "What!?"

"What do you think might have happened?" asked Ami keeping her cool.

"… I'm not really sure" said Locheart. He thought about it for a bit and came up with a conclusion. "Let's see here, that world was created by Ansem right?" asked Locheart.

"Ya." said Ali

"And it is Ansem that is trying to hide him right?"

"Yes… but where are you getting at Locheart?" asked Ami

"Well, would it not follow that he might know something about Roxas's predicament?" asked Locheart.

Ami looked at him and said "So what your saying is"

"I think it is about time we pay this Ansem a little visit" said Locheart standing up.

"So where do you propose we look for him." Ali said anxiously waiting for his answer.

Locheart looked at them, shrugged his shoulders and said "Beats me"

The two girls sigh in disappointment

"But I do believe that he is somewhere in twilight town… whether it is in the real town or fake one, I don't know."

"You think we should split up in search and report back here?" asked Ami

Locheart nodded in agreement and disappeared in a bunch of 3-D numbers.

"Humph, didn't even say good bye." Pouted Ali

"Now now, there will be time to discus his manners later, for now, let's just find this Ansem guy" said Ami. The two girls then walked out of the abandoned tunnels together and took off in two different directions.

Meanwhile in the digital world, Roxas had returned to the usual place with Pence, Hayner, and Olette.

"Awesome, we got our photo back" said Hayner

"I'm glad we got it back. It's a really nice photo of our treasured times together" said Olette placing the photo back into its frame.

The conversation continued. They found out that all of the stolen photos had Roxas in them. After a while they all decided to hit it home. Roxas was slowly getting the feeling that everything around him was changing but couldn't exactly explain it. He thought about it on the way back to his room when he started to feel faint. Roxas then passed out in front of the usual place.

_Memory one_

Roxas started to have his frequent flashes of memories from someone he didn't know. But that's not what struck him as strange, for this time, he had a flash back with himself in it.

He was walking around twilight town… although he was wearing a black over coat with a hood. As he was walking, he met up with three people; Locheart, Ami, and Ali.

"You guy's again, what do you want from me?" asked an annoyed Roxas.

"Oh come on, we just wanted to see how you were doing?" said Ami as she winked at him making him embarrassed.

Roxas turned his head away to hide his face but Ali walked up to him with an innocent smile upon her face, made eye contact with him and asked "So how've you been?"

Roxas, trying not to blush looked away and said "Whatever"

The two girls started giggling.

"Alright you two, stop teasing him." said Locheart, even though he was laughing on the inside.

"Aww" said Ali playfully, as she stepped back next to Locheart.

"Anyway, you gonna tell us about the organizations plan or whereabouts?" asked Locheart.

"Roxas looked at him and then replied "Nope, I'm not telling, so why don't you stop asking me already."

Locheart started laughing. "You see, that's why your one of my favorites in that organization. That attitude just cracks me up, you and that red headed friend of yours, what's his name again… ah never mind, I'll just ask you another time when you feel like talking. Keep in touch." And with that he waved and started walking off.

"See ya Roxas" said Ami

"Talk to you later" said Ali winking at him and blowing a kiss.

"Humph" Roxas said and continued walking to where he was going.

_Out of memory_

Roxas woke up only to find himself in his room. "How did I get back here?"

Roxas started thinking about it but didn't have an answer. He then thought about his flashback with him in it and remembered Locheart, the guy he saw at the old mansion.

"Number one nuisance hay… Why can't I remember you?" Roxas said staring outside.


	3. finding Ansem

**~The Unknown Alliance~**

Description

A mysterious man with some old ties to Roxas runs into Sora and friends on his quest to undo Organization and their unknown plans. This story ties in with scenes from the actual game Kingdom Hearts II as well as creates new scenes. For the most part this story is centered on that of the mysterious man.

Chapter 1

First Encounter

A man stepped into the digital world of twilight town. He was about 6 feet in height, slim but fit by all means, white skin, 18 years old and brown hair. He wore faded blue jeans, a black pair of tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt. He carried a sword on his left side, a pistol on his right, and around his neck he wore a silver necklace with a circled pentagram in it. His sword was made out of silver, a long straight blade with a curved end, and an engraved line that led to what looks like a throwing star. On the throwing star there was a blood red crystal branded right in the middle. His 45 caliper pistol was completely customized to shoot magic instead of bullets. On the side of the barrel the words _never give up_ where engraved in cursive.

"Damn, that was some code to crack in order to get here, but at least I made it with him noticing anything" said the man as he started walking around twilight town.

The man started to scout the area looking for something, but with every glance he noticed that almost everything around him seemed real. It was a perfect replica of the town that he was just in.

"I have to hand it to you; you really know how to whip up one hell of a town, but enough admiring, time to get to business"

The man then proceeded in taking out a photo of a boy with spiky blond haired and a four pronged necklace.

"Humph, I wonder where I'll find you…Roxas."

The man walked around the town asking the people there if they have seen the boy in the picture, or more specifically Roxas. Apparently a lot of the people did, but had the same reaction towards him, they all called him a theft… but the conversations with them struck him as a bit odd.

"Hay you; by any chance do you know this person?" said the man pointing at his picture

"Ya, that's that no a count, good for nothing Roxas whom took my _____" said the lady at the shop.

The man, looking puzzled by what the lady had just said, asked "Took your what?"

"My _____" replied the lady.

"O-okay, I'll just mark you down as useless" said the man walking away from the shop.

The man, now getting annoyed about the loss of something all around town, noticed a whole in a wall that lead to what he could see was a forest.

"Interesting… Let's see where it'll lead me, it not like sticking around here is getting me any closer to Roxas anyway"

The man casually walked into the dark forest although something there struck him as odd.

"Geezs, this is like a perfect place to get jumped"

Being a bit cautious, the man pulled out his gun, for guns work fairly well against the unknown. It was then that he noticed a change in atmosphere around him as if something was qued. In an instant he aimed his gun behind him while shouting "Fira!" and pulled the trigger. It sent a blazing ball of fire at a dusk completely obliterating it in one blow.

"Where are the rest of you fuckers hiding, I'll take you all on!" taunted the man.

As expected all the nobodies appeared but to no avail, the man had readied a move just for them. He had put his gun away and held on to his sword with two hands. Powering up for a devastating attack, he went into what looked like a baseball stance with the wind circulating around him in a vortex.

"Take this!" shouted the man. With a smirk of excitement on his face he swung his sword causing the throwing star to fly off. The star shoot all around in the vortex cutting many foes while the sweep of the blade sliced everything in its path clean in half. The star then returned to its place on the sword as if manipulated. All the nobodies were vanquished and with that the man put the sword back on his side.

"Hells ya, that's why I'm still number one!" he said with a fist pump. He thought about the reason these nobodies would attack him for a while before it dawned on him.

"I see" he pulled out the photo again. "They are also after him, except everything in this world is merely considered data to them and so they can not distinguish the difference between the real one and these things… Geezs Ansem you really are trying your best to hide him aren't ya. Oh well" the man said as he started to walk out of the forest.

He came up to what looked like an abandoned mansion. "Nice place… needs a little renovation though" then he looked at the gate. "Holly shit! Is that a big enough lock what are they trying to keep out... what the hell does the key look like anyway".

The man continued to analyze the place when he heard footsteps running towards him. He quickly cloaked himself behind the pine tree and watched to see who was coming. There was a nobody wising his way to the gate of the abandoned mansion and in pursuit was none other then Roxas. Seeing Roxas made the man pull out his photo again, he looked at the both of them and drew his conclusion. "Yup that's Roxas all right… but something seems different with him."

The man continued to watch Roxas try to fight the nobodies and then he noticed that his fighting style had completely changed from what he had originally had known it to be. "Geezs man you're embarrassing me now, summon that god forsaken key blade already. You'll never get a clean hit with that pathetic weapon."

The man continued to watch and then to his excitement, Roxas finally summoned his key blade and destroyed the nobody. The nobody the dropped a ton of photos, the man happy to see the person whom he was looking for uncloaked himself and ran towards Roxas.

"Roxas my man, how's it been!" the man shouted behind Roxas causing him to jump.

Roxas turned around to see the man.

"Man I had one hell of a time finding you, you really know how to lie low." The man said patting Roxas on the shoulder.

Roxas looked at the man and then asked "Who are you?"

The man, shocked by his response, replied "Ouch, you're breaking my heart man, you know my name. I had to your number one nuisance after you left the Organization."

Roxas just looked at him puzzled

"Locheart is my name, I can't believe you forgot, but man, your sure got lazy on me, you never used to fight like the way you just did, that was pathetic… oh, wait a sec, I see what happened, you were just toying with that week thing right?" asked Locheart.

"What are you talking about, what was that thing, what was the key blade, I don't know anything that is going on here right now." replied Roxas. It seemed that he had nothing but questions for Locheart.

Locheart just looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "What's the matter Roxas; did you get hit in the head or something?"

"Well anyway, there are a few more things I need to do before fully brushing you up on past events. Seriously though, you've become the man of the year, you totally have the whole Organization looking for you again… I wonder who they'll send to get ya?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Roxas but Locheart just waved at him with a smile on his face a disappeared in what looked like a bunch of digital numbers.

Roxas, as confused as ever, looked back at the ground and took the pictures. In his head, he knew something was up, but it was too much for him to comprehend at this point so he just went back to Pence, Hayner, and Olette.

Chapter 2

Memory Fragment

Back in the real world, Locheart was sitting down in an abandoned tunnel with his left fist against his face reviewing over situation that he had just witnessed.

"Could he have forgotten everything that he was trying to accomplish…? It does seem like he doesn't recognize me… or he keyblade for that matter."

He stayed there thinking about it when two faint feminine voices grew louder. Locheart, whom was deep in thought, seemed oblivious to their presents. It was then that he heard the voices say his name in an annoyed tone.

"Locheart!" said one of the girls with an annoyed look upon hear face.

Locheart, snapping out of his trance, looked up to see the two girls. The one with the annoyed look upon her face was about 5 feet in height, skinny, 18 years old and had white skin. She had short black hair that curved outwards, wore a short dark blue dress and an open black light sweater over that, and black socks and shoes. On her right side, she bore a short sword that had the words _never forget_ engraved in cursive on the blade. The other girl was also about 5 feet in height, white skin, 18 years old and skinny. She had long straight silver hair, wore a dark purple skirt, a white sweater, long white socks and white shoes. On her back, she bore a sharp, flat bow and arrow with no string on it. The side of the bow had the words _never let down_ engraved in cursive on it. The two girls also had silver circled pentagram necklaces that matched Locheart's.

Glancing over at the black haired girl Locheart asked "Oh, I'm sorry… did you want something Ali?" said Locheart.

"What do you mean something, you run off into that digital world without telling us that you where leaving, and then you never come back!" said Ali getting ready to swing at him when the silver haired girls stops her and try's to cool her down.

"Now now Ali, I'm sure that he has his reasons" said the silver hair girl as she set Isabel's arms back to her side.

Ali settles down and says "I suppose your right Ami"

The two girls nod in agreement making Locheart sigh in relief but only for a moment for then they both looked at him with stern faces and hands on their hips "So let's hear it"

Locheart, feeling a bit nervous, looks at them and says "Geezs, your making me feel like a little kid."

"Shut up!" said the two girls.

"All right all right, I'll tell you. It's because Ansem would have caught us if we all went together. I only could manage to hack up a program strong enough to conceal one person away from his surveillance. The reason I didn't tell you two was because I was a bit anxious to see Roxas again"

The girls look at him with a strange look and say "Really?"

"Of course, what do you take me for" said Locheart

With those words, as if magic, the two girls change from being angry to smiling in a second.

Ami then looked at Locheart with a concerned expression on her face and asked "So, what happened in their?"

Locheart looked down at the ground; he knew that he couldn't say "nothing", they known him long enough to tell when something was bugging him. He sighed and said "I think that something happened to Roxas, it seemed as if he had amnesia or something."

Ali, in shock looked at him and said "What!?"

"What do you think might have happened?" asked Ami keeping her cool.

"… I'm not really sure" said Locheart. He thought about it for a bit and came up with a conclusion. "Let's see here, that world was created by Ansem right?" asked Locheart.

"Ya." said Ali

"And it is Ansem that is trying to hide him right?"

"Yes… but where are you getting at Locheart?" asked Ami

"Well, would it not follow that he might know something about Roxas's predicament?" asked Locheart.

Ami looked at him and said "So what your saying is"

"I think it is about time we pay this Ansem a little visit" said Locheart standing up.

"So where do you propose we look for him." Ali said anxiously waiting for his answer.

Locheart looked at them, shrugged his shoulders and said "Beats me"

The two girls sigh in disappointment

"But I do believe that he is somewhere in twilight town… whether it is in the real town or fake one, I don't know."

"You think we should split up in search and report back here?" asked Ami

Locheart nodded in agreement and disappeared in a bunch of 3-D numbers.

"Humph, didn't even say good bye." Pouted Ali

"Now now, there will be time to discus his manners later, for now, let's just find this Ansem guy" said Ami. The two girls then walked out of the abandoned tunnels together and took off in two different directions.

Meanwhile in the digital world, Roxas had returned to the usual place with Pence, Hayner, and Olette.

"Awesome, we got our photo back" said Hayner

"I'm glad we got it back. It's a really nice photo of our treasured times together" said Olette placing the photo back into its frame.

The conversation continued. They found out that all of the stolen photos had Roxas in them. After a while they all decided to hit it home. Roxas was slowly getting the feeling that everything around him was changing but couldn't exactly explain it. He thought about it on the way back to his room when he started to feel faint. Roxas then passed out in front of the usual place.

_Memory one_

Roxas started to have his frequent flashes of memories from someone he didn't know. But that's not what struck him as strange, for this time, he had a flash back with himself in it.

He was walking around twilight town… although he was wearing a black over coat with a hood. As he was walking, he met up with three people; Locheart, Ami, and Ali.

"You guy's again, what do you want from me?" asked an annoyed Roxas.

"Oh come on, we just wanted to see how you were doing?" said Ami as she winked at him making him embarrassed.

Roxas turned his head away to hide his face but Ali walked up to him with an innocent smile upon her face, made eye contact with him and asked "So how've you been?"

Roxas, trying not to blush looked away and said "Whatever"

The two girls started giggling.

"Alright you two, stop teasing him." said Locheart, even though he was laughing on the inside.

"Aww" said Ali playfully, as she stepped back next to Locheart.

"Anyway, you gonna tell us about the organizations plan or whereabouts?" asked Locheart.

"Roxas looked at him and then replied "Nope, I'm not telling, so why don't you stop asking me already."

Locheart started laughing. "You see, that's why your one of my favorites in that organization. That attitude just cracks me up, you and that red headed friend of yours, what's his name again… ah never mind, I'll just ask you another time when you feel like talking. Keep in touch." And with that he waved and started walking off.

"See ya Roxas" said Ami

"Talk to you later" said Ali winking at him and blowing a kiss.

"Humph" Roxas said and continued walking to where he was going.

_Out of memory_

Roxas woke up only to find himself in his room. "How did I get back here?"

Roxas started thinking about it but didn't have an answer. He then thought about his flashback with him in it and remembered Locheart, the guy he saw at the old mansion.

"Number one nuisance hay… Why can't I remember you?" Roxas said staring outside.

Chapter 3

Finding Ansem

Locheart arrived in the digital world of twilight town. "Let's see here, if I were to be watching over Roxas, where would I be?"

Locheart looked at the town and sighed "Man, I have I feeling that this is going to tack a while."

Locheart was walking all around town in search for something that might give a clue towards Ansem's location. While walking, he noticed a bunch of struggle posters on the buildings. Locheart looked at it for a bit.

"Geezs, this must be the town's high light event… I wonder if Roxas is going to take part in it… nah, that's not like him… or is it…"

Locheart shock his head tying to stay focused on his original task. He continued to walk when, yet again, another sign caught his attention.

"Job posters hay… That sounds like fun… I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I made a few virtual bucks on the way." He smiled and applied for a delivery job.

He got a bit side tracked and tried every job there, that is one time each… he made 300 munny, after that he went back to his search. He looked all around the town but ended up with no leads what so ever.

"Man this sucks." Locheart sat down on a bench. "Honestly, I was hoping to find some sort of cl-"

Locheart stop his sentence for he saw a familiar face, it was Roxas hanging up some struggle posters. He stood up and shouted at him "Hey Roxas, what up!?"

Roxas looked over in the direction that he heard his name only to see Locheart walking towards him waving.

"Man what coincidence I found you, I was starting to get board here." Locheart said patting Roxas on his shoulder.

Roxas noticed that he was the guy he had seen at the old mansion and in his flashback. "Locheart?" he asked

"Oh ho, so you remember my name have ya? You where starting to worry us there" Locheart stated, though he knew he didn't.

Roxas looked at him trying to remember how he knew him, but to no avail.

Locheart looked back at him and asked "Hey, by any chance might you know of a guy named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" said Roxas, as if Locheart was just saying random shit.

"Guess not… hummm, oh well, I suppose I'll talk to you later, Ali and Ami might be a bit upset if I come back empty handed, I'm usually the one who keeps us going forward." Locheart said as he started walking away.

"Hold on" said Roxas

Locheart stopped and looked at him "Yes?" he asked

"Um, well, would you mind telling me where we have met?" asked Roxas with a sort of ashamed look upon his face.

"You mean yesterday at the old mansion?" replied Locheart

"No, I mean the first time." Said Roxas hoping for an answer

Locheart placed his hand over his chin, looked up, and said "Well, lets see hear, I would say it was about a year ago after you left the organization. The girls and I were trying to discover the organizations plans. We knew only two member of the Organization, you happened to be one of them that we've found out about, the key blade master. You were walking around twilight looking for an answer to something when we saw you… Why do you ask?"

Roxas looked down "I just… don't know. Things have been happening lately that I can't explain. Like flashbacks of someone I've never met before, and of myself … I just want an answer."

Locheart looked at him, placed his hand on his shoulder and said "I'm sure an answer is coming, sometimes you just have to let events unfold themselves before finding it." Locheart then turned around. "Though, if you are anxious to find that answer, maybe you should start looking beyond that which is in front of you. Perhaps your dreams are more real than that which is right in front of you."

It was then that Locheart thought about the old mansion. It was the only place that he hasn't looked at yet. With that realization he ran to the old mansion waving god bye to a confused Roxas.

Locheart arrived at the front gates of the old mansion. "Ironic, every time I get a new lead, it's always at this spot" he said.

He bent his knees powering up for a jump and then leaped up clearing the gate. "This is Locheart checking in." he said opening the doors to the old mansion.

Locheart looked around the area. "A bit dusty… I think I'll start by looking in that door" he walked towards the door to the left of him only to find a table that was broken in half.

"Damn, what the hell happened to that thing…" he looked around the room but found nothing. "Well, this place was a waste of time… I know, let's check out the room above this one." With that, walked upstairs and entered a room that was all white.

Locheart then noticed a girl wearing a white dress drawing a picture. "Oh, hello, I didn't think anyone lived hear."

Namine jumped up and looked at him in shock; she wasn't expecting anyone to visit her, especially him. "When did you, how did you-?"

Locheart head his finger up making a shush noise and Namine did just that. Locheart then noticed that the picture she was drawing looked like Roxas. He looked by at Namine and asked "Do you know Roxas?"

"Sort of… why?" asked Namine.

"I didn't think that he had a girl friend." Locheart said smiling.

"Namine looked at him in shock "N-no, it's nothing like that… it's just" Namine then looked at the ground.

Locheart gave her a funny look and then asked "Are you a stalker or do you admire him that much… because if you do you should totally tell him… but make sure that I'm there, I wouldn't want to miss that for the world."

Namine blushed, but when she looked back at him she remembered him from Roxas memories. "So your Locheart hay?" she asked

Her saying his name caught him a bit off guard. "Ya know my name too?… have you been stalking me to?"

Namine nodded no, but then she looked down proceeded to explain "Well you see, I'm a witch."

"A witch?... What the crap does that have to do with anything?" asked Locheart walking over to the other end of the table to have a seat.

"Sorry, that's what Diz called me and my power." Namine explained

"So by power, what can you do?" Locheart asked kicking back in the chair.

"The ability to manipulate the memories of the keyblade bearer and his allies" explained Namine.

"Manipulate? So you mean that ya erased Roxas's memories?" asked Locheart.

"Unfortunately yes, there was an incident about a year ago where I ended up having to erase their memories. But now I spend my time trying to piece back all of their memories, just like they were, though it took quite some time. But I'm nearing completion so all will be well again."

"That doesn't seem anything like a witch… who the hell does this Diz thinks he is anyway? I would like to meet him…hay I got it, why don't you just take me to see him. There may be a place that you know about here that I don't because I have been looking for a guy named Ansem but man, it was harder than I thought it may be… So what do ya say?"

Namine was a bit hesitant at first, but then she remembered some of his flashback reminding her that Locheart was by all means good...ish. "W-well, I suppose though I think he'll be quite upset for you finding a way to hack into his system."

It was with that sentence that he realized that Diz was in fact Ansem. "No need to be in a rush… how about this, I'll wait until tomorrow, the girls will reprimand me if I found him but didn't tell them. It can get quite tiresome looking for someone all day you know?"

Namine nodded in agreement

"Sooo, I'll see you here tomorrow then, any time that fits ya best?"

"No, I'll be here all day" said Namine

"Ok, see ya" Locheart said waving with a smile as he disappeared into a bunch of 3-D numbers.

Back in the real world, it was slowly becoming night time. Locheart waited for the girls to arrive. "Ya know, I should try to upgrade my hacking job, that way the girls can come with me… this town is peaceful but kind of boring and I'm sure that they want to see Roxas."

He waited for a few more minutes when the two girls came walking in with new accessories.

"I see you guys don't waste time buying jewelry" Locheart said nodding his head.

"Nope" said Ali

"Not at all" replied Ami

"………get me anything?"

The girls just giggled and said "Nope, although we did use your munny that you left behind."

Locheart checked his pockets and found that his munny bag was not there. He looked over at the girls and Ali was jingling his bag.

"Hay, give me that back" insisted Locheart.

Ali then threw him his munny bag… or what was left of it (not much). Ami then looked at Locheart and asked. "So, any luck in finding Ansem?"

"Actually yes, as well as a perfect girl for Roxas" replied Locheart.

The girls looked at him in confusion.

"Don't worry, tonight I'll try to make a program to get all of us into that world of his." said Locheart.

The girls looked at him with excitement.

"Now then… where is your hotel again?" asked Locheart with a somewhat embarrassed look upon his face.

(He hadn't been there for two days, ya, his pretty tired, but he refuses to sleep until he's satisfied with who well he used his time. This is another thing that gets the girls somewhat upset… ya he's pretty good at doing that too… oh well)

Ali did one of those are you serious sigh while Ali tried to hold back a giggle and they led the way to there station…

"Locheart may be a bit upset to find out that they bought the room with his munny." whispered Ami.

"Well what he doesn't know won't kill him, we'll just wait until he figures it out." whispered Ali.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Visitors from the real world

Back at the apartment with the girls Locheart turned on the computers, got himself a drink, and turned on some music to work to.

"All right, let's get this program upgraded" said Locheart flexing his arms towards the keyboard.

While he worked it seemed as if the girls were just dancing and having a good time. Locheart was working fairly well until four or so… that was when his long hours started to catch up to him. The girls had plenty of rest so they were pretty awake and anxious to tease Roxas yet again. Locheart refused to sleep until the program was done, though the girls were starting to get a different idea when Ami noticed Locheart fading in and out of consciousness. She looked at Ali tilting her head towards his direction trying to get her to see it too. Ali looked and sure thing, she saw him slowly falling asleep. The two girls sighed, stood up and walked over to him.

"You should get some rest Locheart, we can take it from here" said Ami

Locheart stopped typing and turned his chair to face the girls.

"Ya, you've seriously have been working way too long." said Ali.

Locheart seemed somewhat surprised at this, they were actually treating him nice, but still, he was determined to finish the program. "But I'm almost done, just one more hour" Locheart slowly insisted.

Ami looked down nodding and Ali put her hand on her head almost as if she was disappointed. Locheart, thinking that that was a yes, started to turn his chair back towards the computer when he was all of a sudden grabbed out of his chair. The two girls proceeded to drag him to the bed. Locheart felt like such a child, but he was too tired to fight back… it was somewhat embarrassing. Especially the part where the girls through him on the bed, put the sheets over him and sat down on opposite sides of him making him trapped.

"H-hey, what's the big idea" said Locheart trying to get up, but it was no use. "I'm still awake…I can… still…fin…ish" said Locheart falling asleep.

The girls where about to say no where they noticed that he had fallen asleep.

"Wow that was quick" replied Ali

Ami smiled and said "Ya"

Ami got up and walked over to the computer to continue where Locheart had left off while Ali got up and turned the music off. Ami became good at writing programs back watching Locheart write them all the time. She wasn't as good as him but at the same time, she knew what she was doing. Ali would kind of serve as Ami's nurse, getting anything she asked for and would continue talking to her. They finished the program two hours later.

"Yes, we're finally done" cheered Ali.

"Ya, I was lucky though, Locheart had finished up all of the hard parts so all I had to do was put the final details in." Ami said with a smile that turned into a yawn.

The two girls had become tired.

"Well, I think Locheart will be out of a while so we should probably get some sleep" inquired Ali.

It was then that they realized that they bought an apartment with only one bed.

"Ya, I suppose we should have bought the one next door with the two beds and couch…" said Ami.

The two girls looked at each other and sighed and crawled into bed on opposite sides of Locheart.

Later that day Locheart slowly awakened. He opened his eyes, looking at the sealing and saw daylight peering in though the window. "Geezs is it afternoon already" he thought to himself. He was about to get up when he sensed something awkward, he looked down at the bed he was laying on only to notice the two girls where snuggled up on him. He had a sort of blank expression upon his face for a second or so, shrugged, and fell back asleep.

It was about a half an hour later that Ali woke up, though her reaction was slightly different. She opened her eyes and noticed how she had positioned herself on him. One of her legs over him as well as her arm and her face right next to his. She jumped out of bed making a yeep noise and fell on the ground which in turn woke up Ami. Ami found herself in a somewhat similar position and quickly got out of bed standing up.

All of these quick movements woke Locheart up. He sat up and looked at the two girls, He glanced over to his left his left seeing Ami looking down blushing. Then he looked over to his right and noticed Ali on the ground, also blushing and rubbing her butt that she had just fell on. Locheart knew what had happened, but tried to play innocent.

"Did I miss something" asked Locheart.

Ali quickly stood up and said "No, nothing, nothing at all"

Locheart decided to mess around with them a bit more. "Oh really, so why are you all blushing?" he said with a smirk.

The two girl's faces then went completely red, none of them wanted to answer that question.

Locheart then started to giggle. "To tell ya truth, I actually woke up a while ago. You two were so cute just lying there that I didn't want to wake you up."

Locheart then started laughing at their expressions. The girls in their embarrassment started slapping Locheart.

After the girls regained their cool, and faces back to white, Locheart looked at Ami and asked "So did you finish the program?"

Ami smiled and replied "Y-yes"

Locheart then got out of bed, stretched, and said "Well, let's not keep Namine waiting too long."

Locheart grabbed his weapons and turned back and noticed that the two girls had put on a fake sad face. Locheart sigh and said "Ok, we'll see Roxas first."

The two girls jumped in excitement as the girls got their things as well. Once they were ready, they all disappeared from the real world and landed into the fake twilight town. They walked around for a bit hoping to run into Roxas. As they were walking, they noticed that their was some kind of special event taking place, for there was a lot of cheering and it seemed like all of the stores where closed, which made Locheart pleased for the girls have a tendency to spend all of his money. Either way the three were a bit curious to find out what the occasion was, that was when they walked into Sandlot.

"Wow, it looks like some sort of competition." said Ali.

It was then that Locheart recalled the Struggle posters. "So, this is the struggle competition… I wonder whose participating."

Ami looked around and found what looked like a bulletin board. She pointed at it and said "Hey, maybe that thing over there will tell us."

The three walked towards the board and read it. To there surprise one name on the board caught them off guard.

"Is that Roxas's name or is it just my imagination?" asked Ali.

"Yes, it would seem that way." said Ami

"… well that's different." Replied Locheart still surprised "Ya know, I kind of want to watch this competition now… my bets on Roxas."

"Hey, no fair!" shouted Ali.

"Fine, I'll bet on this Vivi." said Ami

"What!?" said Ali.

"Well, who are you putting your money on?" asked Locheart with a smirk.

Ali looked at the board and pointed randomly. "This guy…Seifer… my bets on him" said Ami in a sort of hesitant way.

"Hey, you know what would go good with this, some snacks, any of you want anything?" asked Locheart.

"But I'm not sure if they'll take the real world's money." Replied Ami

"Oh, that's no problem, when we were supposed to look for Ansem, I got a bit side tracked and applied for a few jobs. I made 300 munny." Locheart said with a smirk.

The girls had a blank expression towards his comment. It was only a second later that Ali shouted "You got to be kidding me! Are you telling me that you of all people decided to get a virtual job when you were supposed to be looking for Ansem, is that what you're telling me?"

Ami then whispered into her ear "Clam down, we're no different, we got side tracked and spent all of his munny." And then she smiled back at Locheart. Ali then calmed down and thought about what she wanted for a snack.

Locheart looked at the two girls in confusion. "Um… what did you say to her?" asked Locheart (He couldn't hear what Ami had whispered, but he thought it might be good knowledge to stop Ali from blowing a fuse at him all of the time).

Ali looked at Ami with a worried face but Ami kept her cool. She put her pointing finger over her mouth, winked at him, and said "Sorry, that's classified." and then looked back over at Ali with a smile.

Locheart knew that they were hiding something from him but also knew that he wasn't going to be able to get them to spit it out either, so he just dropped the topic and looked over at the concession stand to figure out what he wanted. Once he figured what he wanted, he asked the girls if they were ready to order. They all ended up getting corndogs. It came out to be about 299 munny.

"Sweet, I get to keep one munny as a souvenir" said Locheart smiling

The girls giggled at his comment as they started to walk over to the stage. On their way there, they bumped into their old friend.

"Roxas? Is that you?" asked Ami tilting her head.

Roxas turned around and said "Yes, why are you aski-" he paused right in place. He had just noticed that it was Locheart, Ami, and Ali. "Y-you" he tried saying before the girls cut him off.

"Oh my god I can't believe it, it's actually you!" said Ali hugging Roxas to death.

After the two girls got done doing their fair share of suffocating Roxas Locheart walked over to him and asked "So, you're in this struggle battle?"

Roxas, catching his breath, nodded and said "Y-yes" after completely catching his breath he looked at them and said "So, why are you all here?"

"Oh come on, you know how much we love ya." Teased Ami acting

"Yah, I mean just look at how cute you are" said Ali winking at him making Roxas embarrassed.

Locheart, saving the teased Roxas, stepped on in. He smiled as he put his hand on his shoulder and said. "Hey Roxas, make sure ya win this competition for me Kay. I have a lot of munny on ya… mainly the munny I the girls spent"

Roxas nodded and then left to fight.

The three watch his first battle in excitement as he mopped the floor with Hayner. The three then noticed that after the fight, Roxas walked over to his virtual fiends.

"Hells ya! I can just feel my munny back in my hands now!" said Locheart.

While Ali was starting to feel the pressure of having to pay Locheart back Ami was watching Roxas. "It's almost a sad sight to see." said Ami.

Locheart and Ali looked at Roxas to see what she meant. It looked like Roxas had friends, which almost seemed out off character for they had only seen him with one friend. It seemed as if Roxas had made friends with every one in the town.

"It's going to be tough for him when he realizes that his living in a dream" said Ami looking a bit down.

Locheart realized that eventually, he'll remember all of his past, but Locheart also realized that he might try to hold on to this fake town even more. "Well, he's going to realize this eventually."

The two girls looked back at Roxas.

"But at least we can be there to help him" said Locheart with a smile reassuring the two that he'll make things ok.

With the two girls cheered up again, they watched the next round.

"So, let's see who will get to pay the first half of the bet." said Locheart with a smirk. He knew that that would make the two nervous, which it did for the two girls remembered that the people they betted on will face each other off.

The match started and the two competitors took off at each other, it was a stand still until the end when Vivi hit Siefer with a powerful finishing blow. Ami cheered, Locheart pointed and laughed at Ali, and Ali started to though a fit. It was then that they realized that they where the only ones making any noise, the crowd was silent at the outcome of the struggle.

Locheart the tried to break the silence by shouting "Yah! Now that's a hell of a fight for ya!"

It seemed to work, off the people returned to their senses and started making an up roaring cheer. Ali let out a breath of relief, for she was the throwing a fit in the middle of public.

Locheart looked at her and started laughing. Ali glared at him and said "And what, may I ask, is funny."

"Your face, you seemed so embarrassed. Come on, don't you know that these people are fake." said Locheart.

Ali realized his point and started to laugh. The next match was about to begin and Locheart was getting hungry. He looked around and found someone buying a corn dog, he thought about it and decided, "I'm going in"

The two girls looked at him in confusion and decided to watch him to see what he was up to. Locheart made his way over towards his pray with a smirk upon his face. Being slick with it, he tapped the man on his right shoulder. The looked but didn't see anything, for Locheart slid over to his left side to grab the corn dog. He quickly grabbed the corn dog swooping it with his last fake munny and jumped out of his sight. Man looked back and found that his corn dog had transformed to a stick with one cent on it. Locheart walked back to the girls in triumph as he started eating his prize. The girls gave him a dirty look. "What, I gave him a cent."

The girls were still looking at him. Locheart thought about what the problem might be and then he moved the corn dog close to him and said "Hey, my corn dog, you two will have to steal your own."

The girls started laughing, "We're just messing with ya" they said.

"Yah, like that trick will workcahwhat!?" Locheart said looking puzzled. He thought about whether it was a trick or not. He was undecided, so just started to eat the corn dog. He looked over at the stage only for a second and turned back to face the girls. When he saw them, they also had corn dogs in their hands. Locheart was shocked.

"What?" said Ali, Ami laughing in the background.

"Where did you two get toughs?" asked Locheart.

"From the same guy that you just stole from." Said Ali.

Locheart looked at them for a sec and then said "dude, that's shisty."

They laughed as they finished their corn dogs and redirected their attention back at the stage where the second match was about to begin. It was roxas vs. Vivi. The Crowd was cheering on the two competitors and with a gun shot the match began.

"Damn, that Vivi is crazy." Said Locheart as Roxas got him in a corner and started whaling on him. "Now that's the Roxas I know. HELLS YA, KEEP IT UP ROXAS, DON'T LET OFF!" shouted Locheart.

The fight was intense but interrupted when every thing seemed to freeze up.

"The hell is this?" asked Locheart puzzled at what happened. They looked back at the stage seeing Roxas also in confusion. "Does this happen often Roxas?"

Roxas looked towards the three when he realized that had turned into a dusk. Before he knew it he was fighting against a whole group of them. Locheart was about to grab his sword when Ami placed her hand over his.

"Don't worry I'll back him up" said Ami. Locheart nodded his head agreeing with her that he would not make any advancement towards the enemy. Ami then pulled out her bow. She made a string out of magic, and pulled it back. She then jumped up in the air as the string produced what looked like a bunch of swords made out of light. She aimed and let the string go, the swords flung at the dusks eliminating them all. Two more dusks appeared after that but to no avail, for as soon as Ami landed, she lunged at the dusks slashing them in half's in a second. She then walked over to Roxas. "Are you okay?" she asked noticing that he had the key blade in his hands.

"Yah, I think so" said Roxas.

Ami smiled and then walked back over to Locheart and Ali. It was then that another person appeared, Axle. Axle walked over to Roxas casually saying "Man I tell you, I had one hell of a time getting here."

"Who are you?" asked Roxas.

"Come on man, it's me, you know Axle" he said pulling down his hood.

Roxas just looked at him in confusion.

"I guess the reports were true, you really did loss your memory." Axle stopped in front of him when he noticed Locheart and the others.

"Yo Axle, long time no see." Said Locheart waving.

"You guy's." said Axle

"How've you been?" asked Ami

"Bored and busy" said Axle. He then redirected his attention towards Roxas "So are ya coming?"

"What's going on?!" shouted Roxas

Axle looked around and said "This was all created by Diz right? So that means there's no time for a Q and A, your coming back with me, conscience or not" he then summoned his weapons in a ball of fire.

The two of them started fighting each other while the three watched. "Um, should we do anything about this?" asked Ali.

"Nah, this is their fight and so I shall not intervene." Said Locheart crossing his arms.

"Yah, a struggle between two lost friends." Replied Ami.

They continued to watch the fight as it slowly grew more intense. They would occasionally hear Axle yell things at Roxas such as "Ringing any bells!" and "Just like the old days hay Roxas?"

"My bets on Axle" said Locheart of the blue.

"Humph, fine, ours are on Roxas." Said the girls.

While the two where fighting they heard Locheart and the girls cheering for them.

Axle looked at them with a confused expression upon his face, looked back Roxas and shrugged. "Well that's a first."

It was then that the fight was interrupted again… damn; this happens lot doesn't it… oh well. A man appeared in a bunch of 3-D numbers, it was then that Locheart realized that that was Ansem. Ansem just Ignored Axle and faced Roxas saying "Roxas awaken from this dream."

"Hell, I'll show you a dream" said Axle powering up his weapons with flames and launched them at who he called Diz. The two weapons hit a shield, Diz then proceeded to convince Roxas that this was all a dream.

Locheart knew for a fact that Ansem was trying to keep Roxas away from the Organization, but as for why, he didn't know. He quickly asked Ami if she had a copy of the program he created. Ami nodded and pulled it out. Locheart had some plans of his own and wasn't going to let Ansem stop it. He quickly pulled out a pen and started writing something down on it.

"Roxas don't let him deceive you, come with me" Axle shouted. It was then that Axle noticed that he was being erased from his world. Locheart took his change and though his program at Axle extremely quick. Ansem didn't notice it but Axle did and caught it.

Once Axle was completely erased, Ansem said "The organization will never get their hands on Roxas". With those words, he disappeared. It was about ten seconds later that time in that world started up again. It showed Vivi knocked out on the ground, Roxas had won the struggle.

Roxas looked around hoping to find somebody that was just where he was. He noticed Locheart and the girls waving at him and then leaving. They too disappeared right in front of Roxas's eyes.

Back in the real world, Locheart and the girls were talking about what happened and what they'll do next.

"So what now" asked Ali plopping down on the bed in their apartment.

The two girls looked over at Locheart; they knew that he had made a plan, which was true.

"Now, we are going to meet up with a few people to ask a few questions." Replied Locheart with a smile.

"So what is your idea?" asked Ami in a gentle voice like normal.

The two girls leaned forward and started to listen to his plan.


End file.
